


Pay Attention

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Alya needs to pay a little more attention to her surroundings when she's getting footage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://tides-miraculous.tumblr.com/post/143407322912/jt-saving-a-nosy-reporter-thelastpilot).

“This is so breaking a million views,” Alya says excitedly to herself as she hunkers behind an overturned car. She ducks as some shrapnel from a nearby explosion whines past her head. “A new superhero and it’s _Alya_ , intrepid reporter that gets the scoop. Take _that_ , you stuck-up BBC dickheads, ‘not a real reporter’ my well-padded tush.”

So focused is she on the fight that she fails to notice the motorcycle that’s flung into the air with the next explosion as it tumbles end-over-end towards her.

She does notice, though, when someone lands next to her, scoops her up, and jumps away. The motorcycle hits the ground and disintegrates into dozens of tumbling pieces. One of the wheels bounces away.

“That was too close,” someone mutters as they land. Alya blinks and looks up.

It’s the new superhero, and _wow_ is he hot. Alya fights down the flush that threatens to steal over her face.

“You all right?” he asks her as he sets her on her feet. “Jeez, keep an eye out, will you?”

“Uh,” she says. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself. Stay safe.”

“Wait wait wait,” she blurts out. “Could I get your name?”

“Goddamnit, Jade Turtle, a little help would be nice!” Ladybug screams as she leaps past.

“Jade Turtle,” he says with a sigh. “Damn it, I wanted to do a cool pose and everything.” He tosses off a quick salute and a grin that makes Alya’s heart skip a beat. “Be careful, all right?”


End file.
